


Shampoo

by Louissa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Showers, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: Tim's home late from patrol and has a headache, Jason decides to help.





	Shampoo

When Tim arrived home in the early hours of the morning the sun had just started to rise, he was lucky enough to get in before the rest of Gotham woke up and caught glimpse of Red Robin’s safe house. Bruce would’ve told him he was reckless, he would’ve told Bruce to stop changing his patrol routes to satisfy Damian all of the time. Sighing Tim unlocked the cowl and ran a hand through his sweat dampened hair, he made sure not to make a single noise as he approached the kitchen. As far as he knew Jason was still sleeping, last thing he wanted to do was wake his boyfriend up.    
  
He had pulled down the top half of his suit by the time he had reached the kitchen, when he opened the fridge the cool air that hit him was welcomed. Tim took his water bottle out of the fridge and took a few sips wincing softly at the headache that had only just started to present itself, cases would have to wait for now sleep was all that he wanted.   
  
A pair of arms wrapped around Tim’s waist causing him to tense, it wasn’t until he registered Jason’s lips brushing against his shoulders that he relaxed into the touch. Even if he felt like he was overheating Tim couldn’t say no to Jason’s hugs, not after the night he just had.   
  
“Rough night, babybird?”  
  
“Mhmm.. I just wanna head to bed.”   
  
“Shower first, you stink.”  
  
Chuckling softly Tim nodded in agreement and turned in Jason’s arms before leaning up to kiss him, they stood together in the kitchen for a few moments before heading to the bathroom. By the time they had reached the bathroom his headache had worsened and Tim swore it felt like he’d been hit by a truck. With a bit of help Tim’s suit was off and back into it’s case along with his utility belt and other weapons, while the water was warming up Jason handed him two pain killers and Tim’s head tilted to the side.   
  
“How’d you know?”  
  
“I’m your boyfriend. I always know.   
  
Nodding Tim took the painkillers that were offered to him before hopping into the shower, at first he hadn’t expected Jason to join him. Most nights showers were quick and taken alone, his eyes met Jason’s as stepped into the shower. Tim stepped out of the way giving him more room, as he did the cool jets of water hit his aching skin.   
  
“You should take more care of yourself, Babybird, take tomorrow off.”   
  
Jason stood closer now moving Tim’s head back slightly letting the water run through his hair, his eyes slide shut as he relaxed into Jason’s gentle touch. A soft whine tore from his throat when Jason’s touch disappeared, his eyes fluttered open again to see Jason uncapping the shampoo and pouring it into his hand.   
  
“Needy little bird aren’t you?”   
  
“It felt nice..”   
  
He pouted up at his boyfriend which caused Jason to chuckle as he massaged the soap into his hair, Tim’s eyes fell shut again as he relaxed letting Jason wash his hair.   
  
-   
They had been standing in the shower for twenty minutes, Jason’s hands were gently massaging the back of his neck attempting to relief the never ending headache. Even after the pain killers and Jason’s magic hands it refused to let up, groaning softly Tim pulled his head back to look up at Jason.   
  
“Not feeling any better?”   
  
“Your magic hands aren’t working today Jay..”   
  
“Hmm maybe you just need to sleep more.”  
  
The teasing continued as Jason shut off the water and steered Tim out of the shower wrapping the towel around his shoulders, once they were both dry and dressed Tim shuffled into the bedroom and flopped on top of the bed. He felt the bed dipping and barely registered the lights switching off, thanks to the black out curtains the room was dark enough for them both to get some sleep.   
  
Tim turned over and snuggled himself right into Jason’s side, he sighed softly as Jason’s fingers gently ran through his hair. Sleep was creeping up on him faster than he had expected, all he could do was that it would help get rid of the migraine. The last thing Tim remembers before falling asleep was Jason’s lips on his forehead.


End file.
